


morning routine

by fakirasupan96



Series: Queer_Barry [3]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jason Momoa is arthur curry, M/M, daily life, ezra miller is barry allen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen bukanlah manusia yang produktif di pagi hari<br/>Barry Allen tidak suka matahari pagi<br/>Barry Allen hanya tidak suka melakukan aktifitas di pagi hari<br/>----<br/>Arthur Curry sangat menyukai sinar matahari di pagi hari<br/>Arthur Curry lebih senang bekerja di pagi hari dan tidur di malam hari<br/>Arthur Curry sangat gila olahraga di pagi hari</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> Agustus masih lama mari kita biasakan menulis setiap hari (-u-)/  
> karena sedang dalam proses membiasakan untuk menulis dulu, :''D typo apapun yang muncul harap dimaklumi

Arthur Curry baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ketika alarm di smartphone nya berbunyi pada jam 6 pagi. dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Arthur  meraba meja samping tempat tidurnya lalu mematikan alarm tersebut lalu perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Barry sang kekasih masih tertidur memeluk pinggang Arthur, "Barry, bear... bangun.., aku harus ke kamar mandi." ucap Arthur , tangannya kini mengelus pipi Barry dengan lembut. Barry hanya mendesah kesal dengan tindakan Arthur,

" _oh my god._ Arthur, ayolah ini hari Sabtu." gumam Barry, masih memeluk pinggang Arthur. 

"Barry, aku harus ke kamar mandi..."

"no. tetaplah di tempat tidur..."

"Bear" dengan nada  yang sedikit menekan dan memakasa akhirnya Barry melepas pelukannya dan memilih menjangkau guling di sampingnya dan kembali tidur.

Arthur hanya dapat menggeleng melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang sudah bersamanya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, dan hampir 1 tahun Barry pindah ke apartemen Arthur. Setahun tinggal bersama, sudah cukup bagi Arthur dan Barry mengenal kebiasaan satu sama lain. Apalagi Arthur yang sangat senang memperhatikan Barry, dan ia hafal dengan detail mengenai Barry dan  _morning routine_ nya. Arthur tahu Barry tidak akan bangun hingga jam 10 pagi, Barry sangat tidak berbakat untuk masalah bangun pagi, bahkan waktu itu ketika mereka ada acara pada jam 8 pagi, Arthur harus mati-matian membangunkan kekasihnya 2 jam sebelum keberangkatan.Arthur sangat tahu bahwa Barry lebih senang bekerja pada malam hari,  _yeah_ kekasihnya akan lebih produktif dari sore hari hingga jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. 

Arthur memulai  paginya dengan melakukan meditasi di ruang tamu. saat tahu bahwa Arthur rutin bermeditasi, Barry ternganga tidak percaya, karena Barry pikir dengan tubuh dan penampilan Arthur, arthur lebih cocok melakukan olahraga yang lebih ekstrim seperti panjat tebing dan sebagainya. terkadang Barry akan bergabung dengan Arthur di ruang tamu, bukan bukan untuk ikut yoga namun berpindah tempat tidur disamping Arthur yang sedang melakukan yoga, dan tidak lupa ia membawa bantal dan selimutnya lalu kembali tidur di lantai. Arthur sadar  Barry terkadang tidak suka tidur sendiri ditempat tidur mereka yang besar. dan ia benci ketika ia ingin memeluk Arthur, Arthur tidak lagi berbaring di sampingnya.

 contohnya saat ini ketika Arthur tengah melakukan meditasi, dan tiba-tiba dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan muka cemberut Barry melangkah terseok menuju Arthur. selimut kesayangannya tak lupa Barry selempangkan di bahunya lalu Barry pun menjadikan paha Arthur sebagai bantal dan kembali menyelimuti dirinya dan tertidur didekat Arthur. Arthur  mengintip sedikit kearah kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur, tersenyum  ia pun mengusap rambut Barry sebentar lalu kembali  bermeditasi.

 

setelah Arthur bermeditasi, biasanya tanpa membangunkan Barry Arthur langsung menggendong Barry dan menidurkannya di sofa panjang sesudah mencium sekilas pipi Barry, Arthur melanjutkan aktifitas paginya. 

biasanya ARthur yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, dan Barry yang menyiapkan makan malam. Arthur sudah hafal apa yang disukai Barry di pagi hari, bukan bukan sex di pagi hari, tapi segelas susu putih dan salad buah. Arthur mengupas jeruk dan juga apel lalu memotong kedua buah itu dan menaruhnya kedalam mangkok, dan menaruh mangkok berisi  buah kesukaan Barry ke dalam kulkas, karena Barry akan bangun 1 jam lagi. Sarapan pagi Arthur adalah sandwhich  isi telur dan bacon goreng, setelah menyiapkan sarapannya, Arthur akan makan pagi di studionya dan Barry sembari melanjutkan pahatannya. 

 

satu jam kemudian, Barry membuka matanya perlahan, dengan malas ia menengok kearah jam dinding, jam 10 pagi, oke saatnya ia bangun dari tidur indahnya.Sesudah mencuci muka, Barry pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil salad buahnya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Arthur di kulkas, tak lupa ia menambahkan yoghurt kesukaannya. semangkuk salad buah telah habis Barry santap, merasa masih belum kenyang, barry  membuka kulkas kembali lalu mengambil satu batang coklat almond favoritnya. 

Barry menemukan Arthur yang tengah menyelesaikan pahatannya di studio mereka. oh Barry sangat menyukai pemandangan Arthur yang tengah bekerja. Barry hafal betul kebiasaan Arthur ketika bekerja, Arthur akan menguncir cepol rambutnya yang panjang  berantakkan dan fokus pada pahatannya. Studio mereka memang tidak dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan dan mereka memanfaatkan angin dari luar yang masuk dari pintu  balkon  studio yang terbuka lebar, keringat Arthur sudah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, ARthur dan dirinya memang mempunyai kesamaan, tidak akan terganggu oleh apapun ketika sudah berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan, tapi tapi tapi, Barry sangat tahu bahwa dirinya adalah distraksi terbesar di dalam hidup Arthur, Arthur akan tahu apa yang sedang Barry makan sebesar apapun Arthur berkonsentrasi.  

"Bear.. apa kau memakan coklat yang kusimpan di kulkas..?"tanya Arthur tanpa berpaling dari pahatannya.

"aku masih lapar..babe.."

"kan sudah kukatakan jangan makan hal hal yang manis di pagi hari, kau belum makan apapun selain salad buahmu."

"tapi aku manis .. dan kau sering memakanku dipagi hari. dan itu tidak fair." 

"hahahaa.. itu berbeda babe... kau memakan hal yang tidak sehat, dan sex  di pagi hari itu sehat."

"Coklat.. itu sehat, dan manis, dan pokoknya coklat merupakan salah satu makanan paling sehat di dunia."

"bear.. kau mulai bias, dan semua orang tahu bahwa kau mengatakan hal itu karena kau menyukai makanan itu lebih dari apapun." setelah memberi sedikit sentuhan terakhir akhirnya Arthur berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Barry. tersenyum, Arthur menatap barry, dan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ia mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Barry dan memakannya.   

"owh.. babe.. jangan cemburu, aku masih lebih menyukaimu dibanding coklat ini." ujar Barry sembari mengaitkan tangannya di leher Arthur, coklat yang tadi ia pegang sekarang tinggal setengah batang

"really ?" arthur masih tersenyum ia melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggang Barry yang ramping."

"aha... _i swear to god.. you are the hottest man on earth._ "

 _"okay.. so gi ve this hottest man on earth a kiss, will you_ ?"

" _sure... my Artista... "_   lidah merekapun berpagutan, ciuman itu terlihat dipenuhi dengan hawa kemalasan dibanding dengan hawa nafsu atau apapun, mereka memang lebih sering berciuman seperti ini,  berbagi rasa sayang mereka melewati pagutan bibir dan juga lidah yang sering beradu.

ciuman terakhir di sudut bibir Arthur, mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka, tanpa melepas kaitan tangannya, Barry tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kekasihnya.

"aku jadi teringat ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu." 

"ah... waktu itu. tidak  sangka kau sudah berada ditingkat terakhir, kukira kau masih bocah SMA yang menyukai lelaki lebih tua."

"hei... itu kasar. okay memang pada dasarnya aku lebih menyukai lelaki yang berpengalaman seperti dirimu." ucap barry dengan nada menggoda, ia menggigit ujung bibirnya.

Arthur tertawa gugup lalu mencium kening Barry, "berpengalaman dalam menghadapi bocah sepertimu."

"hello.. Arthur.. jangan lupa kau  yang pertama kali mendekatiku, ingat waktu di pameran seni yang diadakan Bruce Wayne."

"yeah.. aku ingat..., sempat berpikir aku akan ditangkap oleh pihak keamanan karena menggoda anak dibawah umur.."

"Arthur !!.. kau kasar sekali."

dan Arthur lagi lagi tertawa renyah. ah ia senang menggoda kekasihnya yang aneh ini. 

 


End file.
